The Stars' Prophecy
by Marybecca
Summary: Set in the Marauder's Time, they are in their 7th year at Hogwarts and the Maruaders see their relationships change, along with their lives; as Voldemort rises to power, they realize what the stars have had in store for them all along.


Disclaimer: As you realize, I am not JK Rowling, probably 95% of the characters and settings and thingies do belong to her.and please Ms Rowling, I mean no disrespect by using your wonderfully construed characters as a way to let out my creativity.  
  
A/N: Yeah okay.Its my first fanfic, and its probably gonna suck, I dno.but bear with me, okay? I accept reviews.even flamers, if you must! But please, I beg you, keep in mind this is my first!!! Enough with my rambling, on with the fic!  
  
The Stars' Prophecy  
  
James E. Potter stood on bank of the Platform 9 3/4 with his trunk by his side, gazing up at the Hogwarts Express. James was in his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and today, September 1st, was to be the start of the rest of his life.  
  
"Prongs!"  
  
James turned around and grinned at his best friend Sirius Black who had just came through the barrier between Platforms Nine & Ten.  
  
"'Allo there Padfoot! Have nice summer, then?"  
  
"Wouldn't you know it! Oh look over there.Hey-Hey Remus!" And sure enough, standing a few feet away with his parents was their pale, brown- haired best friend Remus Lupin.  
  
Remus saw them and said something to his parents and the three of them walked over.  
  
"Good morning boys." A stern faced Mr Lupin said, peering over at James and Sirius.  
  
Mrs. Lupin gave them a sweet smile and said to her husband, "George dear, we should be going. Boys, you too, the train will be leaving in eight minutes"  
  
Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes. The three boys then put away their trunks into the storage space and found their way to an empty compartment. With a moment to spare, Peter Pettigrew came stumbling into the compartment. He smiled nervously at them.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Always in a hurry Wormtail.you really should learn to pace yourself." James and Remus cracked grins, but warmly welcomed Peter in to the compartment with them.  
  
"So Moony, wheres that Head Boy badge of yours? I was sorta thinking..with it, we could trick some of the younger years' into being our slaves! You know, to start the year off right!"  
  
But before Remus could answer Sirius, the door to the compartment opened and Lily Evans, a short girl with deep auburn hair and dazzling green eyes entered.  
  
At her presence, Sirius jumped up and kissed her lightly on the hand.  
  
"Oi! Miss Evans! Delighted!"  
  
"Hello to you too Sirius..Peter." At this Peter turned a light shade of crimson and glanced out the window to the rolling hills of England.  
  
"..Remus.. James..well as much as Id love to stay and chat with you all, James, you have to come with me. We're supposed to be instructing this years new prefects. I'll see the rest of you at the Feast. Coming, James?"  
  
James glanced at the others and quickly followed Lily out the door and shut it behind him.  
  
Sirius stared at the closed door and turned back to Remus. "No way. No damn way!"  
  
After he closed the door, James quickly caught up with Lily and slipped his hand comfortably into hers. "Lils m'dear.how nice to see you!"  
  
Lily smiled and looked over at him mischievously. "Taking lessons from Black on chivalry, then, Mr. Head Boy?"  
  
He feigned a wounded look. "My actions do not please you, Miss Evans?"  
  
She laughed at his sad puppy faced eyes and swiftly kissed him on the temple of his forehead. "It pleases me just fine. After all, chivalry isn't dead."  
  
She went ahead to the back of the train to the compartment where all the prefects awaited further instructions, but James had stopped in the middle of the train, his fingertips trained on the spot of his forehead where Lilys lips had been a few moments before.  
  
'With you Lily', he thought, 'chivalry will never die'.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Not horrid, I hope! Twas a short beginning...but I was afraid of going overboard. If you liked it, please review to encourage me to keep it on! ~MB 


End file.
